High Voltage
Barb and Juniper are a mother-daughter criminal duo known as High Voltage in ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. Appearance Both Barb and Juniper are fair-skinned with wild long blonde hair and purple bangs. Due to her age, Barb is overweight and has wrinkles around her eyes, while her daughter, Juniper is more slender and has darker blonde hair. They both have pink star-shaped earrings, cyan eye shadow, and pink lipstick. They wear black dresses with a purple lightning bolt across, pink belts with a cyan buckle, black boots, and black gauntlets with cyan powerlines. Barb wears a dress with purple sleeves, tights, and leg warmers, while Juniper is sleeveless with a black shawl, pink tights and leg warmers. After they were integrated with the DNA of an electric eel by Liv Amara, both Barb and Juniper mutated into eel-like humanoids with smooth-speckled skin, streaked head-fins in the shape of their respective hairdos, yellow bead-like eyes with dark eye markings, pointed ears, and webbed hands and feet. Barb's skin is mint-green, her head fin is dark blue and her eye markings face downward akin to stars, while Juniper's skin is cerulean, her head fin is neon blue, and her eye markings point inward. They kept their torn clothes and exposed their webbed feet. Eventually, the duo's mutation reduced them to human-sized eels: their bodies are now elongated and serpentine, retaining arms that are little more than vestigial. Their heads now resemble that of an eel's, with their mouths forced into a square and sharp teeth exposed. They keep their coloration and head fins which now extend to the ends of their tails, in addition to three rows of fins on their underside (one of which is translucent). Because of their fully mutated state, they have to be confined to an underwater dwellings. Like the large office fish tank that Liv placed them in. At the end of "City of Monsters", the were returned back to their normal selves and appearances. Personality Barb and Juniper have a typical mother-daughter relationship, with Barb being the more grounded one and Juniper being the more lively one. During battle, Barb tends to coach Juniper on their dance routines to keep the two on track. Although they are heinous, High Voltage enjoy entertaining crowds and cherish the applause people give them. However, Barb is particularly annoyed when their audience acknowledge Juniper and not her, making her feel undervalued; Juniper, on the other hand, admires the focus on her, which leads to Barb needing to remind Juniper they work together. This flaw greatly affects their bond, despite their close relationship - later, Juniper ultimately puts fame before family, as shown when her mother was defeated and Juniper tried to make her escape, which Barb took in anger and shock. When Barb and Juniper decided to reform after growing tired of dealing with the struggles that come with being criminals, they wanted to do little else than to continue what they already love to do—entertaining people and enjoying themselves—as they attended a school dance shortly after reforming simply to liven it up. It was because of this that they were also at first unwilling to rob or even fight Big Hero 6 before doing so out of desperation. But as a result of their mutations, they started exhibiting the behavior of eels, including appetite. After their new appearances startled people yet amplified their abilities, the duo became addicted to the power and they were infatuated with villainy once again. However, their mutations would soon revert them into animalistic mindsets, reducing them into sea creatures with little humanity left. At the end of "City of Monsters", they gained back her humanity when they were revert back to their normal selves. Powers and Abilities Neither of them (before their mutation in season two) have actual superpowers, but as dancers, High Voltage are agile and coordinated as long as they are together. They infuse dance moves with their physical attacks, exchanging one movement to the next while acting in coordinated fashion. As well as dodging attacks easy and executing their own with little problem. Like their name suggests, High Voltage can release currents of electricity that they can use in combat. Their electrical abilities are used on machinery, such as Baymax, their orb's abilities caused them to short-circuit and malfunction. This power works smoothly with their dancing skills, enabling them to overwhelm even the strongest members of Big Hero 6. The duo initially relied on their equipment to serve as their "powers", but they acquired the bioelectric genes of an eel, from the two eels that Liv Amara had stolen from the San Fransokyo aquatic center and keeps as her pets, both mother and daughter can now naturally generate electricity. Their newly required electricity powers, that later mutated their bodies have also gave High Voltage a few other abilities that are connected to the eel DNA that was placed in them, like the slime that comes from the mucous substance of their eel-like skin that makes them extremely slippery enough for them to slide across surfaces. As well as the final stages of the transformation of their mutation allowing them to swim and breath underwater, and being respirate in it like real eels. They lost those abilities at the end of "City of Monsters", as they were returned back to their normal selves and appearances. Weapons Their arsenal is a mysterious energy orb device, that grants High Voltage their electrokinetic attacks. They use their wristbands to control and channel its electricity towards their targets. It also powers the car that they use as their get a way vehicle, as well as a way to keep the orb safe and secure when the two drive at high speed to make their get a way. However, without the orb, High Voltage cannot manipulate electricity. When they had their orb confiscated, from being in prison, the mother-daughter duo searched for a new power source and invaded Krei Tech to steal their Micro-Batteries as a temporary replacement. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Mutants Category:Monsters